The Werewolf's Honor
by 7LayersDeep
Summary: The second book following The Werewolf's Vengeance


The Werewolf's Honor

By: Briana Spears

Dedicated to my best friend, Scianna Carson, for being there to support me no matter what.

Chapter 1: Graduation

Shawn stared down at his feet, feeling anger and disappointment. _How dare they put me in this robe! _He knew it was for his own good. He survived school, but the pain of graduation haunted him for weeks. And now that it was here, he couldn't wait to get it over with. _It should be easy. Walk up there, receive diploma, give a short Thank You speech with a smile, and walk back off the stage._ But the hardest part of getting on the stage is keeping his temper under control, keep his secret safe. People started asking questions after the abandoned warehouse burnt down a few months ago. Rumors spread about a cult being in town, destroying everything in their path. But after no other buildings were burnt down they started asking more questions. So an inspector came and ruled the fire as a gas leak mixed with some flammable source. The town thought some punks burnt it down as a rebellious act. They got the town off of Shawn and the Andrews' tail for a while. The History teacher and Shawn's football coach came and ushered the students up to the front row of rows of chairs for the family and friends of the students. Shawn scanned and his eyes found the Andrews' family, David and Jane Andrews, Zoey's parents, Veronica, Zoey's older sister, and her husband, Daniel, Jonathon, Zoey's older brother, and his wife, Karen, and there was the newly turned Trevor, sitting smiling. Shawn had been training him simultaneously over the past few months. And at the end was the most beautiful woman on Earth to Shawn, his grandma. She was sitting there at the end beside Trevor. Trevor was talking to her, but she was focused on her grandson. Her eyes said, _Go get 'em, Tiger_. Shawn had to break the connection when he sat down and turned his attention to the stage. The principal, Mr. Smith, started calling names, Thomas Adams, Brittany Anderson, and then Zoey Andrews. Shawn lost his breath when she stepped on stage. _My soulmate_. "I want to thank my family and my friends, but I want to give a special thanks to my best friend, Shawn. If he hadn't been there, I don't think I would've been able to make it this far," Zoey said, giving her speech, pausing only long enough to give Shawn a smile. "And the teachers for pushing me so hard and our principal for supporting us no matter what. Thank you for dealing with me all these years." Zoey finished, stepping off the stage. She walked down the aisle to sit with her family, but as she passed Shawn, her hand came to rest on his shoulder and she squeezed gently. He looked up to see her smiling. He smiled back. He sat there and waited patiently at first, but as time dragged on, he became more and more impatient. Right before he lost his patience and walked off, his name was called. He stood up and walked up on the stage. He knew waiting for his name to be called was going to take forever considering his last name was at the bottom, but the waiting period was almost unbearable. He shook hands with the principal. He walked up to the microphone. "I just want to thank my grandma and grandpa, even though he's not here anymore, for taking me in and raising me. And I would like to thank the teachers and staff of Brooklyn Bay High School, and the Andrews family for providing me with the best friend in the whole world that pushed me to the limit for me to express myself. Thank you," Shawn told his Thank You speech, and walked off the stage to join his family, blood and adopted, and walked right into Zoey's open arms. "I'm so proud of you," She whispered in his ear. "I'm proud of you too, Zo," He whispered back. He kissed her and felt her smile against his lips. " You looked like you were about to turn right there in the chair," She whispered against his neck, where she rested her head. "I was, but I changed my mind. I figured there was no need to raise more questions in this town," He whispered back. "I agree," She responded as she lifted her head. She slipped her hand in his and they headed toward their family. "Couple of the year. No one saw that coming," Trevor said, jokingly. "Haha, I'm laughing so hard, I'm dying," Zoey said sarcastically. "You're funny, little man," Shawn said as he grabbed Trevor and messed up his hair. Trevor lightly punched Shawn in the arm. "He's been waiting to say that for hours. He's been bouncing in his chair, waiting for you two to hug or something. He told me his plan on our way here," Grandma said with a smile. Trevor smiled back. _Everyone loves Grandma_. "I got something for you, Shawn," Grandma finished. "Oh, I'm scared," Shawn said, kiddingly. Grandma pulled a small item wrapped with clear foil and paper towels from her purse. She handed it to Shawn. He tore it open like it was a present on Christmas morning. "Ah, my favorite, Grandma's homemade apple pie. Yum," Shawn said as he shoved the pie in his mouth. He didn't leave a crumb. "Thanks, Grandma," He said, licking his lips. "That's not all," She responded, pulling a small box out of her bag. She handed it to him. He took his time on this one. When he opened it, he grinned like an old fool. "Dog tags with pictures of wolves on them," Shawn exclaimed. "They look like me. But Grandma, you've never seen me as a wolf," Shawn said, confused, but in a much more quiet tone. "Dr. Andrews took pictures of you and I used those as the pictures in the necklace," Grandma explained. "Okay," Shawn said, zoned out. "Let's go home," Jane Andrews burst out, breaking the silence. "That sounds like a plan to me," Dr. Andrews responded, putting his opinion in. "Last one there, cooks dinner," Jonathon said, laying out the challenge. "Sounds like a bet," Shawn said, accepting it. Everyone raced to their cars. Trevor, Zoey and Shawn raced to Shawn's car. Veronica and Daniel got in there vehicle. Grandma, Dr. Andrews and Jane got in the Andrews' family car. Jonathon and Karen jumped in their car. The doors shut, the gun fire for the race to start. The cars started. They cars took off. _Now this is what I call Family Fun_. Shawn thought to himself as he took the lead.

At the end of the race, Jonathon and Karen trailed at the end in their SUV. So they were in the kitchen cooking who-knew-what. Trevor, Shawn, and Zoey were outside play fighting. Dr. Andrews walked out and sat on the swing, watching the kids fighting. "It will be getting dark soon," Jane's voice startled David. "Yeah, I know, but the kids will be fine. They have better eyes than normal people," David explained. "Yeah, I know I've been acting really isolated lately. It's just I was scared of the children. I thought they were monsters. I know they aren't now. Watching Zoey and Shawn kind of showed me that just because they can transferred in these wolves, doesn't mean that don't have human feelings. And then I looked more closely at Jonathon and Karen with their undying love with the baby on the way, and then I looked at Veronica and Daniel and I saw the same dying love as with Jon and Karen and Zo and Shawn as with Veronica and Dan. And then I looked in your eyes, and saw the same love there. So I figured it doesn't matter if you're human or animal or both you have that one person that can make a difference in your life. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm glad that you changed the children, glad that you saved their lives. I'd rather have werewolf children than no children at all," Jane blurted out. David was taken by surprise. But if she was okay with it, I am. They heard a growl. They turned their attention to the young wolves in the backyard. Where they were standing moments before was three wolves, roughly playing, but not causing any permanent damage. "They're so, so beautiful," Jane said, astounded by the sight before her. "You see the brown and black one? That's Shawn. That pure white one is our daughter. And the black one over there is Trevor," David responded, smiling as he pointed the wolves out. "Oh, wow," Was all Jane could say. "You want to see something even more amazing than that?" David interrogated. "Sure," She said, not really sure. A few seconds later, Veronica and Jonathon walked out. "What?" Jane asked, sounding confused. "Mom, you have a lot to learn," Jon said as he passed her up. The two young adults walked in the backyard with their siblings and family friend with their dad on their heels. "I'm going to show you what a pack looks like," David said as he changed forms. "No," Jane yelled a little too late. Six wolves stood before her, she knew who three of them, the white, black, and brown and black one was Zoey, Trevor, and Shawn. But the other three, the blonde one, the salt and pepper one, and the black one with the white crescent on their head, she had no clue who they were. Karen and Daniel joined her on the patio. "That small blonde one is Veronica," Daniel said in Jane's ear. "How do you know that?" Jane couldn't help but ask. "She shifted forms in front of me a few times before," He answered. "And the salt and pepper one is Jon," Karen explained. "So that means the black one with the white crescent is David?" She asked even though she knew that answer. "Yeah," They both said at the same time. Jane turned her attention to the whistling in the house, alerting them that whatever was on the stove was done. "I'll get that," Karen said at the same time as Jane said "No, let me," Jane walked in the house, and turned off the stove, leaving the two humans and six wolves outside. David walked up on the patio, followed by the rest of his pack in human form. They walked in the house, followed by Karen and Daniel. Trevor sat down at the table with Karen. The other humans helped Jane set the table. The huge family sat down at the table with Grandma at the head of the table, sitting there reading, oblivious to the rest of the world. It took Shawn tapping her on the shoulder to bring her back to Earth. "Oh, well let's eat," She said after a moment of scanning everyone's face, seeing their eager, hungry faces. They sat down, enjoying their delicious meal, not aware that their problems had just started.


End file.
